The major discovery this year are as follows. 1. Performed a NHP vaccine and challenge study using Pk CSP Protein and Poly ICLC as an adjuvant with or without rAd5-CSP as a boost. Developed a mosquito challenge model for PK in NHP> 2. Showed that radiation attenuated sporozoites administered intravenously into NHP induced potent CD4 and CD8+ T cell responses in blood and liver. We also developed an assay to measure SPZ specific T cell responses. 3. Demonstrated that a novel full length P. falciparum CSP protein elicited potent CD4+ T cell and humoral immunity in mice sufficient to limit parasite replication in vivo following challenge.